brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.8-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.3.8. MORT D’UN CHEVAL Grasping at every occasion to scribble animals because it’s so much quicker for me than drawing people and it’s already evening and stuff. So apparently no one cared about the kiss incident because they’re now busy comparing this restaurant to another. Apparently this one has more luxury and the other better food. Personally, if I’m going to a restaurant, I’d rather eat well than have a pretty decoration but whatever. Also the “glaces” joke, well it’s a pun because you can call both mirrors and ice creams “glaces”. Which can totally go in a plate. Everyone likes ice creams right. Tholomyès continues ranting and trolling his buddies by not really answering their question and I’m not even sure why they bother. It’s almost a relief that this poor mare provides a distraction by suddenly dying. I do think the horse is more or less foreshadowing for Fantine’s eventual fate, especially considering Tholomyès is parodying a poem (not sure if they translated it or not in the english versions ?) about the ephemerality of beauty in roses and young women, by Ronsard. It goes kind of like “hey young girl look at that rose that was so fresh this morning and now it’s all dead you’d better profit from your youth and beauty now because life is short YOLO” if I remember it correctly (I had to learn it in elementary school). (The poem is better written than that though) Also I don’t like Dahlia. Well okay I guess at the time you weren’t empathizing with animals as much as today, but there’s no need to call others stupid like that. Oh well she probably doesn’t like Fantine and jump on the rare occasion of her saying something to react. No one else seems to feel the need to continue on that subject though, and Favourite asks for the “Surprise”, hence advancing the plot. Yay, soon we’ll be rid of Tholomyès. And sadly, of Favourite too. I guess we’ll have to find another Minor Female Character to like. Oh well. That’s interesting how Fantine seems to be worried as soon as they begin to go. I guess she has some magical feminine instinct telling her shit is about to go down. Commentary Pilferingapples …Your translation of that poem is tragically beautiful. I wonder if Dahlia is trying to get the spotlight on herself by mocking Fantine? She hasn’t really gotten to do much, doesn’t get much attention, and seems mostly to want Favourite’s attention (you can Assume Lesbians if you want, but I’m just assuming Wanting To Be With The Cool Kids). I wonder if I’m obssessing over minor characters to distract myself from what’s coming? Oh, surely not… Aresnergal (reply to Pilferingapples) Yeah, there’s actually several of this type of poems, it seems popular. There’s also one by Corneille which was basically an attempt to hit on the lady because “HEY I’m old but guess what you’ll be too one day” And then later on someone added an answer from the lady which is like “yeah maybe I’ll be old but for now I’m 26 so fuck yourself old man”. (Also it was put in song by George Brassens which is why I know about it) And well yeah, maybe she just want to attract attention, but it’s still really not nice and my 21th century urban kid senses tend to be hissing at one person mocking another for caring that a big domestic mammal just died under their nose. But yeah, I guess at the time horses randomly dying on the streets were probably more common than today and well they were work animals. (I won’t assume anything though, I don’t ship, I’m seasick) Pilferingapples (reply to Aresnergal's reply) I DON’T SHIP I’M SEASICK COME HERE AND LET ME PLATONICALLY HUG YOU, I am taking that line and having it put on my coat of arms. …also I didn’t mention it in the write up but I keep wondering what happened to the horses that died in the streets. Did the people who’d use their parts (oh, lots of use in a dead horse, if you’re ready for it…) come around and collect them? Did the owner have to pay for their removal? Was the owner PAID? Fined? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HORSE. Aresnergal (reply to Pilferingapples' reply) I LOVE MAKING UP STUPID EXPRESSIONS I’M GLAD IF THEY MAKE OTHERS HAPPY. \o\ Well, today they’d probably call the dude whose job it is to pick up the corpse and it’d be destroyed, but then again today we don’t use anything that hasn’t been killed in a slaughterhouse, but at the time I’m not sure. I certainly hope they didn’t just let it rot there, it’s both unsanitary and a waste (Being French I kinda think of the meat one horse represent (I don’t know in your country but it is an animal we can eat here), plus I guess you could skin it too, there’s stuff made from animals bowels too, not to forget making knives handles out of bone, apparently XD So yeah plenty of stuff to pick up) on the other hand considering moving a horse body is heavy and probably hard to move around without a motorized vehicle, and that it’s the property of someone, I’m… Not really sure how they did. I guess they could make it easier by cutting it into pieces before moving those here and there but… It’s going to get gore here right ? (Also that still supposes the owner might sell the corpse to be used ? I dunno) Maybe they called findus and changed the horse into beef lasagnas.